


A Little Black Box

by AnnabethTheUnicorn, Ksiezniczka



Series: TUiM-Verse [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wedding shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethTheUnicorn/pseuds/AnnabethTheUnicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezniczka/pseuds/Ksiezniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, shifting his feet back and forth nervously, Dipper tries to convince himself of his own confidence. His palms sweat, and he sets down the little black velvet box so it won’t get all sweaty, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Black Box

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, shifting his feet back and forth nervously, Dipper tries to convince himself of his own confidence. His palms sweat, and he sets down the little black velvet box so it won’t get all sweaty, too. 

The plan is damn near perfect. All of their friends are helping out. They’re going to put on a zombie apocalypse flash mob, and then right as one of the ‘zombies’ is about to take a bite of Norman’s arm, Dipper will swoop in like an action hero and save the love of his life from certain zombification. And afterward… 

He takes a breath. He takes out his note cards. 

“Norman. We’ve been together for so long, and…” He shakes himself. Confidence. “And having you with me this whole time, it’s- it’s the best thing I’ve ever had. You’re a blessing.” A long breath. “And, you know, at this point it’s pretty obvious that we’ll be driven wherever one of us ends up. Together. So…” His palms sweat even more profusely and he wipes them on his pants. “There's this, um… Burning question I need to ask you.” He takes the box and drops to one knee - slowly, smoothly, exactly like he practiced. “Here I go…” He opens the box, offering it to the bathroom mirror. “Marry me, Norma-”

“Dipper?!”

He jumps three feet in the air, the ring box flying out of his hands and landing in the - thankfully dry - sink. He snatches it up and lets out a sigh of relief. The ring isn't hurt. It’s still the same thin silver band with the tiny, pale blue stone. He closes it and tucks it away in his pocket. He calls out. “In the bathroom, out in a sec!” 

Norman’s musical voice carries over to him. “I brought dinner!”

Dipper smiles and turns on the sink, splashing his face and hoping he doesn't look suspicious. On the way out he hides the ring box and the notecards in his sock drawer. He pauses in the doorway of their kitchen to watch his boyfriend set up dinner - takeout from their favorite Italian place. Dipper smiles. “You’re home early.”

The younger boy offers a sly little smile as he sets out their plates. “Don’t be too disappointed.”

Dipper just laughs and comes up behind him to hug around Norman’s waist. “Disappointed? Never.” He places a few gentle kisses to the back of his neck. “I love you way too much to be disappointed.”

“I was teasing…” But Norman can’t hide that little smile, weak to those tiny kisses.

“Mm.” Dipper doesn't care much about that at all. Not when it's so easy to lean up and kiss the back of that pale neck. He wonders if this’ll feel the same when they’re engaged - if he can pull this off, that is. He knows for sure the passion between them isn’t something that’ll ever fade. He kisses that delicate neck in peace for about three seconds.

“Did you get around to folding that laundry today?”

Dipper freezes. Then groans. “I forgot. Again. I’ll do it tomorrow!”

Norman just chuckles. “That’s what you said yesterday.”

“But this time I mean it! Tomorrow, for sure. Anyway, are we gonna eat, or are you just gonna be a nag?”

“Nowhere does it say I can't do both.”

Dipper sighs, but can't hide his smile. “Little shit.” God, he’s so in love.

 

Usually, after this many days of waiting, Norman would go and give Dip one of his signature looks and not let up until the older boy was well on his way to folding the goddamn laundry. But Norman knows Dip is working on an important article this morning, and he’s under extra stress because of the interview he has tonight. Dipper never likes doing those things alone, but he does so Norman can stay out of the spotlight - or as out of the spotlight as he can get, with all the saving the world stuff. 

So Norman decides in this instance to be the supportive boyfriend and just fold the damn clothes himself.

He’s putting away a pair of socks when he spots it.

The little black box. It looks like a jewelry box. A gift for one of the girls? But then why would Dipper hide it?

Norman makes his way to the living room where Dipper sits, typing away. “Hey, Dip…?”

The other doesn’t look up at first, oblivious. “Yeah, Norm?”

“Wh-what…” Norman offers him the little box. “What’s this?”

“Hm?” Finally Dipper looks up. And his eyes go wide. He jumps to his feet, clearly nervous. “I-I can explain!”

Norman just glances from Dipper to the box and back. “Explain…?”

“I… Uh…” Dipper is clearly panicking, fidgeting anxiously. “Y-you know, we’ve been together a long time, and we’ve been through so much, and I’ve been thinking a lot about how… Y-you know, being with you is, like, a blessing… or something, and, um…” He digs around in his pockets like he’s looking for something. Norman doesn't know what’s happening. “M-my notes are in here s-somewhere…”

“Notes?” Norman is just utterly confused.

Dipper seems to give up on finding whatever he was looking for, a nervous laugh escaping him. Norman knows that laugh, it’s the one Dipper gets when he’s put on the spot. “W-well… We’re together. Here. In the Kitchen. And… Um…” He appears to be wracking his brain. “There was something about driving?” Everything about him screams nervousness. “Fuck, I don’t know!”

Norman stares.

Dipper stares back. Then he blurts. “Marry me.”

Norman’s jaw drops and he’s frozen in place. He doesn't know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.

“Marry me!” Dipper seems to remember what he’s doing and takes the ring box from Norman before dropping to his knee. Norman winces, that looked hard enough to bruise. Dipper opens the box toward him with a terrified grin. “Marry me, marry me, marry me!” A pause. “Please?”

Norman just kind of blinks at him, in utter shock. That just makes Dipper look even more nervous.

“I-! I know weddings are usually big, expensive parties and that isn’t really our scene, but-! I love you so so much, and I know you love me, and it’d be a favor, so- so sue me, Norman, I want the whole damn world to know!” The silence is really starting to get to him. “Norman… P-please say yes? Please?”

Realizing that Dipper actually thinks Norman might say ‘no’ snaps him out of his shock real quick. “Wh- Yes! Oh my god, of course, yes!” He doesn't even take the ring, he just falls to his knees beside Dipper and throws his arms around him, suddenly laughing like mad. 

“Yes?” Now Dipper’s the one who looks shocked. “Yes? You… You said yes… You said yes!” Then Dipper hugs him back, his eyes starting to prickle with happy tears. He can't help it, he presses a bunch of little kisses all over Norman- All over his fiancée’s face.

“Oh my god!” Norman can’t stop laughing. “You dork, I can’t believe you actually thought I might not say yes!”

“You- You were taking so long to respond!” Dipper chuckles along, still with those little happy tears. “I thought maybe you weren’t ready…”

“Aw, Dip…” Norman’s thin fingers wipe those tears away. “Don’t cry, I said yes!”

“I’m not upset. I’m happy.” The smile on his face proves that. “Even if my giant proposal plan just got thrown out the window. Probably for the best, I wouldn’t wanna get all weepy in front of all our friends like I did at Mabel’s wedding…”

Norman is just overjoyed. “I can’t believe this is happening…”

With a big, watery smile, Dipper pulls out the ring. “Let me put it on?”

He giggles. “O-okay…”

Dipper’s hands are sweating like crazy when he takes Norman’s left, but honestly neither of them could care less. It’s a perfect fit. Dipper looks up at him. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Norman can’t stop smiling. “It’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…”

“Second?”

Norman reaches his left hand over to entwine his fingers with Dipper’s, the image of their fingers tangled together and that silver band shining in the middle - it’s the most beautiful thing Norman could imagine.


End file.
